


[podfic] newmann prompt fills

by KateDoesntExist



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Lab Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Podfic, different tags apply to different chapters, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateDoesntExist/pseuds/KateDoesntExist
Summary: Podfic of buckgaybarnes' newmann prompt fills
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. honeymoon sex (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckgaybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [newmann prompt fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402) by [buckgaybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes). 



Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35153120)


	2. exploring each other's bodies (nsfw)

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35153363#workskin)


	3. engagement sex (nsfw)

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35153420)


	4. cuddling

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35153513)


	5. slow dancing

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35153561)


	6. massage

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35153714)


	7. moving in together

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35153795)


	8. marriage proposal

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35153870)


	9. holidays together

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154008)


	10. bed sharing + erotic dreams (nsfw)

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154071)


	11. time travel + secret relationship

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154185)


	12. secret relationship + flirting under fire

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154272)


	13. bookshop au + fairy tale au

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154356)


	14. locked in a room + i didn't mean to turn you on (nsfw)

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154518)


	15. time travel + big damn kiss

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154578)


	16. i didn't mean to turn you on + first time + pwp (nsfw)

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154644)


	17. poorly timed confession + everybody knows

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154713)


	18. stranded due to inclement weather + did they or didn't they? + i didn't mean to turn you on (mild nsfw)

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154752)


	19. fake dating + detective au

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154803)


	20. mutual pining + stranded due to inclement weather

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158402/chapters/35154869)


End file.
